


burn it all down

by dustblossom



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Disabled Character, F/F, Fluff, The Red Lotus, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustblossom/pseuds/dustblossom
Summary: After the Red Lotus escaped prison, P'li couldn't stop looking at Ming-Hua.
Relationships: Ming-Hua/P'li (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	burn it all down

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in the Avatar-verse in a long time, so forgive me if there are any spelling mistakes!

After The Red Lotus escaped prison, P'li couldn't stop looking at Ming-Hua. The other woman was much thinner, normally high cheekbones protruding from her thin face. Jail had taken its toll on all of them.

Anger tugged at her. How dare the White Lotus lock them up?! They were the solution, and they had all suffered for doing what they knew was right.

But even after years of suffering, Ming-Hua was still the same unearthly beauty that P'li had fallen in love with. She was still the only constant in P'li's otherwise turbulent life.

Zaheer and Ghazan were smiling at each other, Ghazan twisting around in his seat to face the other man. Occasionally, P'li would lean forward, drinking in the sight of her companions.

After thirteen horrible years, the four of them were together again. The way it should be. Always.

She knew that they all felt the same way. She didn't have to ask. Some things just didn't need to be said, and this was one of them.

Much, much later in the evening, Ghazan stopped the truck at a rundown house. P'li suspected that Zaheer and Ming-Hua were far too tired to complain, as they drifted toward the house.

Ghazan collapsed on the nearest available cot, and Ming-Hua drifted to the backyard. Zaheer handed P'li a honey pastry. 

"The real work begins tomorrow." He rumbled, tone tired. His beard had grown almost uncomfortably long. She refrained from mentioning this, instead just inclining her head and moving to the door.

She found Ming-Hua in the scrubby backyard, looking out at Republic City from across the ocean. Silently, she sat down next to her and bit into the pastry. 

Ming-Hua laughed, reaching for her. Instead of reaching for the pastry, she pressed P'li's honey covered fingers to her lips. P'Li's heart kicked into overdrive. 

"We're going to build a new world, my love." She smiled, and P'li smiled back. She tugged Ming-Hua toward her and rested her chin on the smaller woman's head, feeling her lover's watery arm curl around her waist. 

P'li breathed her in for a few blissful seconds before answering. "Of course we are. But we're going to burn this one down first."

They both knew that the Red Lotus's work was just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos if you enjoyed this!


End file.
